The Best Gift
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: Tristan wants to get his wife Serenity something beautiful and memorable, but their bosses makes it harder for them. Meanwhile, Atem and his girlfriend Tea has dated for years and he wants to marry her. However, another man wants to try and seperate the couple. Ardentshipping and Vanishshipping. M rated for Sexual stuff, language, and lemon.
1. Something is Strange

How's it going you guys? It is me, THE MAN IMAGINATION (echos)! I know that I have not written any stories since the Christmas season, but I am here to give you an Ardent shipping story and a Vanish Shipping story. Kinda like a one side story switching to the other. Autobot00001 will be helping me throughout this story, so brace yourselves. Anyways, here you go.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

In a small town called Domino, there were people walking in the streets on a cold spring day. However, riding throughout the streets of Domino in his motorcycle was a young man in his black jacket wearing a protective helmet was none other than Tristan Taylor. He was riding all the way to his job as a supervisor at Kaiba Corp. As he got to the building, he parked his car at the rear part of the building.

Tristan parked his bike in the employee parking lot as he rushed inside to chime in so he wouldn't be late. In his job description, he was never late to work until that morning he woke up late and didn't have any time to eat at all.

_FLASHBACK_

It was 7:30 am and Tristan was fast asleep in his bed along with his wife, Serenity. She had long auburn hair and brown eyes that were glowing. Serenity was the first to wake up as she saw the time on her clock that said 7:32 am and knew that she woke up late.

"(gasp) Tristan, wake up! We're going to be late for work!" Serenity shook Tristan as he was waking up all groggy and then saw the time on the clock. Tristan woke up in complete shock seeing he woke up late as well.

"Aw man! We're gonna be late! Why didn't this clock ring at 7:00 am.?" Tristan saw the problem and he saw that the alarm was turned off. Tristan face palmed himself as he forgot to turn it back on before he went to bed. As he got up, Tristan rushed into the bathroom with towel and all to take a quick shower.

Tristan took a quick shower as Serenity was also getting ready for work since she also woke up late as well. Serenity put on a red silk top with a brown short skirt as Tristan put on his brown suit and black tie as he was rushing towards the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Tristan wait!" Serenity shouted to him.

"What it is?" Tristan said to her.

"You forgot something." Tristan took a minute what he was forgetting before he was about to head to work. Tristan finally figured it out and it was a kiss good-bye.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Tristan calm down a bit as he leaned into his wife for a passionate kiss. He held her as their bodies pressed together. Tristan broke the kiss as he left out the door along with his briefcase.

"I'm gonna take my motorcycle. I'll see you tonight." he said as he put on his helmet.

"Have a good day at work Tristan. I love you."

"I love you too, Serenity and you have a good day too." Tristan started his motorcycle and drove off to his job. Serenity watched as he drove away. Serenity grabbed her purse and keys to their blue Honda as she drove to her job.

_END FLASHBACK_

As Tristan rushed to get inside, he saw the clock and he was about to be late. Tristan sprinted to his station as he was about to be late. Tristan grabbed his ticket and clocked in just in time. About a few seconds before he would be marked late. Tristan sighed in relief as he made it in time. Tristan took a few seconds to catch his breath from all that running.

As Tristan was heading to his station, someone else from another part of the building was watching him. It was his boss, the blue-eyed brown-haired, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was checking his employees stations to see if anyone was slacking off or was trying to ditch work. He saw Tristan clock in before he was late and saw him head to his station in the manufacturing area. Tristan was working as a supervisor in there as he keeps an eye on his team's work.

"Hmm... The guy is lucky he made it on time or I would have fired him on the spot. I better get to my part of work so I can keep up with my rival companies." Kaiba walked up to the elevator as he headed straight to the top floor.

As Tristan made it to his work station, he got in his locker to grab his clipboard and hard-hat since his work station is the manufacturing area. He saw the other employees working hard on making new duel discs and other contraptions that Kaiba put in the blueprints to make improvements. Tristan kept an eye out on anything and everyone to see if anything went wrong or not. As he was writing down progress on his clipboard, a young man with black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes walked up to him. It was his best friend and rival, Duke Devlin.

"Hey Tristan, what up?" he said.

"Nothing, I was almost late to work this morning because last night, Serenity and I were having sex, but lately she has acted pretty weird for these past several weeks." Said Tristan.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"Well, I can't say. It all started about a month and a half ago when we did it and ever since then we took a break on the sex. About a month after, she started feeling hot and couldn't go to work. And now today, she has been a bit moody when we woke up late. We didn't have sex for that long and last night we got rid of all that tension and had sex. I put my..."

Duke paused Tristan right there since he might get in trouble. "Dude, I don't think you should say that kind of stuff around here. We might get into trouble and that there are cameras around every corner."

Tristan looked at his surroundings and saw a few cameras nearby and had to change the subject. "Sorry. Point is that next week is our one year anniversary and I wanted to get her something nice, but I need to make sure I have enough money to pay for her gift. After the rent's paid and the bills are paid too, I might be able to afford it."

"That's great Tristan. And I'll help you out in any way possible." Tristan really appreciated Duke's help and accepted his help on getting Serenity the perfect gift.

_MEANWHILE_

Serenity was making her way to her job inside of the mall as she works in a genuine clothing store. Serenity makes it to her job, but her boss was in the front inspecting for any mistakes from her and the other employees in the store. He spots her and see her walk in out of breath.

"You are five minutes late for work Serenity, that is going to come out of your paycheck." he said.

Serenity bows her head to him and apologizes. "I'm sorry about that sir. My husband and I woke up late and were in a rush to get to work."

"No matter, just get to your station now before I fire you."

"Yes sir Gozaburo. As you wish." Serenity did what he said and headed to the back to put on her uniform and name tag. She put on her red button up blazer and headed to her station.

As most of the girls know, Gozaburo Kaiba has run a management of a clothing store so that both men and women can try on the fashion that he has lined up from his hired stylists. But what the male employees didn't know about Gozaburo or anyone else outside of the store is that he sexually harass the female employees and sometimes forces them to have sex with him inside of his office with the door locked. Gozaburo made sure that the sounds coming from his office would be sound proof with a specialized door.

As Gozaburo passes by Serenity, he smacked her from behind and she did not like it even though that he knew she was a married woman. Gozaburo notices the ring on her finger and he knows that. But, in his head, he wanted to have Serenity all to himself. Serenity went to the back room of the store to get into her blazer and name tag.

A few hours passed and as she was about to get back to her station from her lunch break, she felt a huge ache in her stomach and rushed immediately towards the bathroom and went towards the stalls. She opened up one and emptied her stomach.

Following from behind was one of her coworkers and close friend, Mai Valentine who was freshening up her face and makeup. As she finished up, Serenity walked out of one of the stalls and started rinsing out her mouth.

"Serenity, you don't look so good. You feeling okay?" Mai asked her.

"Yeah, I think it's some sort of stomach virus I think is going around." Mai saw the look in her eye and she knew Serenity was lying. Mai felt her forehead and she was hot.

"Hun, you're burning up. Why did you even come to work today?"

"Because next week is mine and Tristan's wedding anniversary and I want to get him something nice. On my way over here, I saw these leather suit that he might like, but it might cost too much money. That's why I came to work. To work extra hours to get my pay."

Mai was always a good friend to Serenity ever since she and her started working for Gozaburo. Mai had to do something for her.

"Serenity, you need to go home. Tristan may not have seen through your sick face, but I did. We are going to Gozaburo and tell him that you aren't feeling well. Come on!"

Mai took Serenity's hand and took her to see Gozaburo in his office. Mai banged her fist hard on his door as Gozaburo was in his office with a female coworker as he and her were in the middle of having sex. Gozaburo heard the large banging on his door as he had gotten up from the floor and heard it. Both of them got up from the floor and put on their clothes as fast as possible. Gozaburo put his blazer back on and his coworker fixed her hair as she put her hair in a ponytail as it was before. She put her clothes back on and looked the same as she was before and stormed out. Looking at the woman who ran out of Gozaburo's office, Mai and Serenity looked at their boss.

"Well, what do you two want? Come in and close the door behind you." The girls did what he said and walked up to him. "This better be important because I was in the middle of a discussion with one of our employees." Gozaburo grabbed a cigar from his drawer in the desk.

"Sir, Serenity is sick and she needs to go home." Mai said in anger.

"Humph, I need to see some proof before I let any of my employees leave home on a sick day."

Serenity stepped in front of his desk and went up to him as Mai said. "Feel her forehead!"

Gozaburo felt her forehead and his hand felt like he was about to get third-degree burns. "Good Lord, you're burning up! Alright fine. Mai, you just take her home and then come back to work." Gozaburo turned to Serenity "And as for you, I expect you to be feeling better in two days because i have no choice but to give you a day off tomorrow less you will get my other employees sick."

Serenity and Mai bowed to Gozaburo "Thank you sir." They said in unison as they left his office. Mai took Serenity and left the mall. Mai and Serenity went into Mai's sports car and drove back to her house.

"Just try to get some rest, hun and I'll see you in a few days." said Mai.

"Thanks Mai, you really are a true friend." Serenity exited the vehicle as she went inside the house.

As she went inside the house, that feeling she felt earlier came back as she rushed into the bathroom and started to throw up again.

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was 6:30 p.m. and Tristan was riding on his motorcycle back home. As he was riding home, he saw a jewelery store and what he saw that could be the best gift for Serenity. It was a golden necklace with an emerald color diamond as the centerpiece. Tristan stopped and parked his motorcycle for a minute and took a long look at the display.

"That is the perfect gift for Serenity." Tristan checked his wallet and he was a little short on the cash. "Well, I am sorta low on funds, but I will come up with the money. Somehow."

Tristan rode off and headed straight back home to see his wife, Serenity. Tristan parked his motorcycle inside the garage and walked inside of the house to find his wife in bed already.

"Serenity, are you feeling alright?" Tristan felt her head as he put his hand on his head. "Oh man, your head is burning up. Hold on, let me make you something to cool you down."

Tristan went down to the kitchen to brew up some soup for her as she saw him leave.

"(Sigh...) I love that man. He's always there for me." Serenity said to herself and started thinking to herself.

'I don't know if I am or not. I better head to the market tomorrow and see for myself.'

* * *

Okay, so the first chapter may not have been much, but is something that will keep you on edge. But, the question I think everyone wants to know, do you think Serenity is what she think she is? And how will Tristan think if she is or not. But, next chapter, we will have the Vanishshipping story started. Until then, leave your reviews and I shall be back with the next chapter. See You Next Time!


	2. Biggest Moments Ever

Ha-How's, it goin' guys, it is I, THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! And I hope that first story was keeping you guys in suspense, but I have returned to give you the start of the Vanishshipping story and don't forget, this will be switching the stories chapter by chapter so keep that in mind. Odd numbers are Ardent, Even numbers are Vanish. Got it, good! ANYWHO, ENJOY!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Autobot00001** -Thanks, but this is the first time I do M rated stuff. So, try to be surprised what I will be bringing.

**white pedal** - Or will she? But, I ain't fiving spoilers to anyone. At least not now.

**Princess of** **Sorrow** - You shall see said shipping right now! Lol

**Coka Cookie Cola** - You won't have to worry about that because I have something in store for him. Just you wait. And also, thank you for the compliment, I do my best.

**melan anime** - it is strange, yes but just wait until the next chapter cuz I wanna explain the vanish side of the story. OK?

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC'S in the story.

* * *

It was a golden morning in Domino City and a young twenty-one year old man was just waking up at 8:00 a.m. That man's name is Atem Muto, who lived by himself in a small one bedroom house. He came from a wealthy family, but he prefers to live in a place that's good for him. He graduated from high school and made good friends, but the one person that made his life complete was his fiancé, Téa Gardner. Atem purposed to her not too long ago and he marked the date that the engaged couple would have the wedding on Christmas Day. They are only several months away from their big day. Which gave them enough time to prepare.

Atem got up from his bed and stretched out his limbs to prepare for the wedding he will remember. He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He started washing his body as he was drifting into his thoughts.

'I still can't believe that I am gonna be a married man soon. With everything being done by Christmas, I just want to spend this summer with just my loving bride to be. I just hope Téa feels the same. At least when I saw her face from last night.'

_FLASHBACK_

It was the first day of spring at night and Atem wanted to make the night perfect for her and Atem. He planned on having a candlelit dinner in a fancy restaurant. He reserved a table at the center of the restaurant. It was 7:00 p.m. and Atem left the shower with a towel as he was wiping his face off with a towel. As he dried off, he put on a pair of clean boxers and started to call his girlfriend, Téa Gardner. He dials her number and waits on her to answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Téa. I hope you are ready for our date tonight. I made it special for the both of us."

"Atem, you always want to make things special for me."

"That's because I have a special girl by my side."

"Oh... you are too good to me. Too good, are you up to something?" Atem chuckled a bit from that remark.

"Just wait until later and you will see what I have in store for you. I'll be there in a half hour to pick you up."

"Hahaha... okay. I'll see you then."

"See you soon, my love."

They hung up as both of them were finishing getting ready for their big night. About a half hour passed and Atem had put on a white button down shirt with a blue tie and a black jacket and dress pants. He tied up his laces in his shoes and went into the kitchen to grab his keys. Atem got to his car and drove off to go pick up his girlfriend.

As Téa was getting ready, she wore a red dress with the skirt reaching toward her lower thighs. She grabbed her matching red heels and coat as she waited for her boyfriend to show up. As she finished putting on her heels, Atem rolled up in his Black Toyota Corolla and beeped his horn to let her know he's here. She grabbed her purse and walked outside to Atem's car before locking her front door. She entered the vehicle and kissed her boyfriend.

"Hello to you too." Atem said to her.

"So, where are we going?" asked Téa.

"We are going to have dinner at the best restaurant in town. Dominance!" What Atem knew about it was that Dominance was a hard to book place to get a reservation and the restaurant had the best entertainment.

When they got to the restaurant and went inside, the couple had seen many people waiting in line for a table to be opened up. Atem walked up to the man minding the line and told him his reserved spot.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" He said.

"I have a reserved table for two, name is Muto." The man checked the list and saw that he reserved a table for tonight.

"Ah yes, we have a table for you, right this way." Atem and Téa followed the man as a fat man was complaining about the service.

"OH, what the fuck?!"

"Shhh... that's Criss Angel."

As they were at their table, they ordered what they wanted and talked a bit before their orders have arrived.

"You really put a lot of effort into this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I did. Only to see your smiling face glow."

As they were talking, their food and drinks arrived. The waiter placed their food on the table and was given a complimentary non-alcoholic champagne bottle. Atem opened up the bottle and poured it into Téa's glass. As they finished eating their food, Atem stood up and walked beside her.

"Téa, there is something that I want to tell you?"

"Atem, what is this?"

"I want to let you know that I love you and I always will." Téa blushed at what he said.

"I love you too. And I want you to know that I'll be with you through thick and thin."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Atem leaned over to her and it wasn't for a kiss, he whispered in her ear and said "Will you marry me?"

Téa gasped at what he said as Atem pulled out an engagement ring from his coat pocket. Atem backed away from Téa and she was about to scream until she pushed him to the ground and slammed a kiss on him. Atem returned the kiss as the tables around them saw and they were applauding and hollering out to them. Atem and Téa felt like there was a fire inside of them and it wouldn't go out. They felt so much passion in their kiss. They got up from the floor as Téa whispered to him the words he wanted to hear.

"Yes, Atem. I will marry you..."

He slid the ring in her finger as the restaurant was applauding to their "entertainment" that just aspired. Atem paid the bill to their food as they left the restaurant. But little did they know that someone was watching from the far end of the restaurant.

END FLASHBACK

Atem was out of the shower, dried off, and put on a black striped suit. He walked out of his house and started driving all the way to his job at Kaiba Corp. as Atem was working as one of Kaiba's local promoters and was also an occasional duelist. About a couple of minutes passed and Atem was at Kaiba Corp. He walked in and started to receive a phone call from his cell phone. It was Seto Kaiba himself.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to come I to my office STAT. It's important that you do."

I'll be right up." Atem hung up and immediately headed for the elevator towards the top floor, Kaiba's office.

As he headed for the top floor, another employee enters the elevator and it was Tristan Taylor.

Oh, hey Atem. I barely see you around now. Are you hanging with other friends?"

Atem laughed at his words and replied "No, you know that we have been friends for a long time. I was just called Iin to Kaiba's office for something urgent."

"Oh, I was wondering. Anyways, you told me last week you were about to purpose to your girlfriend last night. How did that go?"

"She said yes, and we decided after our night, we will have the wedding on Christmas Day."

"Awesome!"

"What about you and your wife, Serenity?"

"Well, yesterday she was sent home because she was sick. So, she's home today and I am just gonna try to help her get better. As soon as I get out of work, it's pay day."

"Exactly, and who knows, maybe you two may have kids someday." Atem jinxed it and Tristan was a little nervous about having children yet.

"Yeah, maybe but when that day comes, I will be the proudest man alive."

Tristan saw his stop and left the elevator. "I guess we can talk after work, okay?"

"Sure Tristan, later." The elevator kept going until it hit the top floor, Kaiba's main office. He walked up to the reception desk and the receptionist pushed a button on the speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba, the man you requested to see is here."

"Good, send him in." Kaiba said to her and Atem opened the door and walked into his office.

MEANWHILE

Téa worked at a small Starbucks café as she was serving coffee to her customers this morning. As she was getting back to her register, she saw a familiar customer coming in.

"Hello, what would you like?" The familiar customer was actually her regular customer, Kyrah. She had a purple coat and red hat that buns up her hair.

"Yes, I would like to have a large coffee with crème and sugar please."

Téa heard what Kyrah wanted for her coffee and finished making her coffee in two minutes flat. Kyrah paid for her coffee and as she was about to leave, she saw an engagement ring on her finger.

"Ooh, girl I love that ring."

"Thank you, my new fiancée purposed to me last night and made my night magical."

"He knows how to treat you."

"We're getting married in December, I know it's in nine months, but it gives us time to prepare."

"That's nice. Well, thanks for the coffee." Téa bowed to her and said "Come again" to her and waved goodbye to her regular customer.

About a couple of hours later, her shift ended and headed home. As she was about to head on home, she gets a call coming from her phone. It was Serenity on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Téa, it's Serenity. I need you to come with me somewhere real fast."

"Sure, just tell me what the problem is."

"I think... I think I might be pregnant." Téa was shocked from what she heard and replied

"I'm on my way." She hung up and grabbed the nearest taxi. Téa told the cab driver where she needed to go and the driver took her to Serenity's house. Téa arrived there as it only took her ten minutes. She paid the driver and ran up to the door and knocked. And in an instant, Serenity answers the door and pulled her inside.

"Serenity, slow down. Are you sure that you might be pregnant?" Téa asked, but she was having a breakdown as she had boxes of pregnancy tests lying on the floor. All of which that are different brands.

"I have tried all of them and drank a lot of this damn water! I saw them all and they all came out positive. How do I tell Tristan about this?" Serenity dropped on the couch as she wept from all of this. Téa picked her up and tried to come up with an idea.

"Don't you have any anniversary or birthday coming up?" Serenity stopped crying and actually thought of something.

"Yes, I do have a wedding anniversary next week. But, I don't know what to get him."

"Just tell him you are having a baby and tell him that's his gift."

"Sure, but I have to find something that might give him a clue." Serenity tried thinking and as she thought, Téa could try and help her.

"Serenity, you just leave it to me. I know a gift you can give him. Just give me until the day before your anniversary and you will have a gift that will make him go nuts about."

As she said that, Serenity stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you Téa, our anniversary is in six days and I just want to tell him as steady as possible." Téa returned the hug and released it.

"I better get going. I have to do some things at home."

"Okay, bye Téa and thank you for your help." They waved goodbye to each other as Téa received an incoming call on her phone and it was Atem.

"Hey Atem."

"Hey honey, I need you to come to my place for a minute. I think it's something you should hear."

"Oh no, is something wrong?"

"No, I want you to come over and meet someone I know."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"I love you, Téa."

"I love you too, bye."

* * *

Oh man, something I think might be going on now. Now that everyone has met everyone and Serenity is now pregnant, how is she going to tell Tristan and why does Atem need Téa to come by her house? So many questions to be answered, but I will keep you guys in suspense for next chapter. So, leave your reviews and I will be back for the next one. See You Next Time!


	3. Jeepers Peepers

Hey-o, hola, konnichiwa, jumbo, guten tag, and Aloha! Okay, too big of an intro but you get the idea. I have returned to bring you guys a new chapter to this story. And bear with me on this because things might get worse from here on in or not. I dunno. Just read and find out yourself.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Princess of Sorrow** - You lazy butt, you. Lol, but I enjoy the review that you left.

**Autobot00001** - Why thank you. I told I would have them meet, did I?

**white pedal** - I see that you are enjoying the story so far. Good to know

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Oh, you didn't know?! We better CALL SOMEBODY! ;)

**Melan Anime** - Well, it has to be something hilarious to see. It was something that popped into my head. lol

**Guest** - I promised that I would take a break. I know I stopped writing stories, but that's because of school stuff.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Téa was on her way to Atem's apartment building as he had something important to tell her. She took a cab again and started to think to herself.

'I wonder what Atem wants to tell me? We're engaged for a day and already he wants to see me. It's probably another make out session with him.' she giggled to herself from the thought.

As she reached the apartment building, she texted Atem to let her know she has arrived. A few seconds later, the door opened and Atem answered and brought her to Atem's small apartment. He opened his door and she saw that Tristan was already with him in the apartment as well.

"Uh, Atem, who's he?" she asked.

Atem sat her down by her on the couch and gave her some comfort. "Téa, this is Tristan, a friend of mine who works with me at Kaiba Corp. He came by because he got a call from his wife that she wanted him to get her food."

"She told me to get her takeout all frantic like. Maybe she lost some spices or something." said Tristan. Téa thought hard and she might have a clue who Tristan's wife is.

"Well, I better go get her the food before she really freaks out and starve. I'll see tomorrow at work Atem." Tristan and Atem fist pounded a farewell and walked back to his home. As he left, Téa scooted over to Atem a bit.

"Atem, there is something that I should tell you." Atem interrupted her to speak to her first.

"Before you do, there's something you should know too." She was all ears and heard him out. "I sold this apartment building so I could send that money to buy a new house for the both of us."

Téa gasped at what he said and hugged him. "Oh Atem, that's wonderful news. You actually managed to sell this small apartment?"

"Yeah, I can leave this crap fest so we could live together in a house that could fit both of us. And who knows, we might have a child of our own someday." Téa released the hug as they were getting back on topic. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

She was a little hesitant, but went ahead and told him. "It's about Tristan, his wife is actually Serenity, a close friend of mine. And I know why she had him go out to get food for her." Atem was dumbfounded from what she said, but listened to her anyway. "Serenity and Tristan are having a baby, but Tristan doesn't know about it."

Atem was surprised about this and didn't even mention his wife's name at all. As Atem was about to speak again, Téa stopped him from speaking so she could explain further. "Tristan cannot know about this because Serenity wants to tell him. Just promise me you won't say anything."

Atem leaned up to Téa and whispered to her "My lips are sealed and they are about to be." Atem passionately kissed her as Téa returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his. They kept going for about two minutes until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Well, I better get back home. My dad and mom would want to hear the good news about us."

"Alright Téa." Téa grabbed her purse and left out the door until Atem stopped her as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why don't I drive you back home?"

"Sure, that would be great." Atem and Téa took Atem's car and drove back to her house. A couple of minutes passed during the drive and Atem parked in front of Téa's home.

"I'll call you tonight." said Atem.

"And I will be waiting for it." Téa gave Atem a quick kiss goodbye as she was about to leave.

"I love you, Atem."

"I love you too, Téa." As she made it inside her house, Atem drove off back to his apartment, but someone was watching them from afar. He was wearing all black with a walkie - talkie.

"Sir, the woman has just left with Atem."

"Keep an eye on the woman, I want to hear what they say."

"I overheard them that they would be on the phone tonight."

"Record the phone call, I want to try to get the address to her home and be there myself."

"Understood!"

The cloaked man did his orders and went nearby the house to record the phone call for his boss as Téa went up to her room.

MEANWHILE

Tristan and Serenity had just finished eating their food that Tristan ordered. As they finished up, Serenity walked to the living room and Tristan threw away the leftover food and followed behind her. It was 7:30 p.m. at night and Serenity and Tristan were wondering what they were getting each other for their anniversary.

"So Serenity, any ideas on what you are getting me for our anniversary in a couple of days?" he asked.

"Sorry Tristan, but you have to wait until that day and I will give you your present."

Tristan was giving her a pout look to try to get his gift out of her. "Come on Serenity, please? At least give me some sort of clue."

Serenity had an idea and decided to toy with him until their anniversary. "Alright Tristan, I will be glad to give you a clue. Your gift is close to you than you think."

Serenity kisses Tristan as she left upstairs to go take a shower. Tristan was thinking about what she meant by closer to him than he thought. He was not coming up with anything which was frustrating him. But, he had to keep his cool since he has to get her a present.

Tristan walks up to his prized possession, his great-grandfather's golden locket. It was in his family for decades as Tristan opens it up to show it is also a watch.

"My family's greatest heirloom. It's entirely made of gold and can tell time. If I don't have enough to get her gift, I am just gonna have to take extreme measures." Tristan put the locket back on the top shelf where he put it and went upstairs to wait for his wife to get out of the bathroom so he could shower next.

ONE WEEK LATER

It is the day before Tristan and Serenity's one year anniversary and Tristan had already paid all the bills from the day before. It is 9:00 a.m. and he is working his fingers to the bone with evaluations of employees in his station. When it came to supervising, he had to watch every employee do their job. He was typing in every evaluation paper that is supposed to be sent to Seto Kaiba in his office before the end of the day. As he was typing in all his entries, Duke walked up to him and tapped his shoulder causing Tristan to jump out of his seat.

"AH! Duke, don't freak me out like that! You almost made me delete my files!" he screamed.

"Well, good morning to you too, man. Why are you acting out like that anyway?" said Duke.

"Ugh, it's Serenity. These past few days, she's been having me go out and buy her food. I think she might be obsessed with take-out."

Duke actually had a thought of what might have gone on with her, but Duke thought that he would want to find out himself. "Maybe she's just hungry for certain food now and then. Oh! Before I forget, here." Duke gave Tristan $200 to help him out with getting Serenity the perfect present.

"Thanks a lot Duke. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it. We better get back to work before we get caught by Kaiba's cams." Duke pointed at the camera about to point their way.

"Right, thanks for the warning." Tristan and Duke saw the camera pointing their way as Tristan and Duke put on a small show for the camera so Kaiba doesn't know what they are up to.

"Alright Duke, get back to work before I report you!" Tristan yelled.

"Yes sir. I'll be going then." Duke walked back to his station in the manufacturing department as Tristan smiled with the money in hand.

As he was working in his station, Atem was upstairs in the control room with his boss Seto Kaiba in the camera room watching their employees as his camera men were his eyes and ears.

"Alright boys, any of my employees slip up yet?" Kaiba asked his eye in the sky.

"Nobody yet, but we will keep an eye out for anything suspicious or any slacking, Mr. Kaiba."

"See that you do." Kaiba and Atem walked out of the room as Atem saw something on the camera screen in Tristan's area. As it turns out, he received money from one of the employees.

'It looks like Tristan found his own way on getting the money for Serenity's gift.' As he saw, Kaiba took him out of his thoughts.

"Atem! I want the update on those new duel disks."

"Yes sir. It turns out that the design of the duel disk that you created into the blueprints came out perfect. Here is a picture of what the disk looks like." Atem showed the picture and Kaiba was impressed by his own design.

"Excellent, now I need to test out the virtual system module on it before more of them have been made. How many did the manufacturing department make?"

Atem read the records and replied "They only made two."

"Perfect. I'll be in the testing area with one of my interns to help me test them out. I shall leave you to finish your work before you head home today."

MEANWHILE

Serenity tried to do her very best not to get all emotional at her job. She was about to be done with her shift when she was watching Mai assisting one of their customers. While she was watching Mai do her job, her boss Gozaburo comes out of his office with another one of his female employees to check on his business.

"Serenity! I hope that we have got many customers today."

"Yes sir, we have got a lot of clothes sold today."

"Excellent, now I will let you leave since your shift is nearly over." Gozaburo turned to see Mai done with one of the customers. "Mai! I would like to see you in my office for a moment please."

Mai did what he said and followed him back to his office. Serenity was relieved that Gozaburo didn't find out that she was pregnant, let alone be noticeable yet. Serenity was finished with her shift as she was heading straight back home. Well, after she picks up something important from Téa.

As she left the mall, Serenity got to her car and drove to Téa's home. While Serenity was driving to her location, she started thinking to herself.

'I'm glad that Gozaburo hasn't found out I am pregnant. I need to keep it secret before word might get out to him or the wrong people.'

About 20 minutes passed and Serenity was in front of Téa's house to pick up her gift to Tristan. Téa was actually expecting Serenity as she came out of work. Serenity rang the doorbell and Téa opened the door.

"Serenity, I have your perfect present for Tristan. Come on inside. I found out my parents are out of town for two months, but come take a look at it."

She leads Serenity towards the kitchen to show her. It was a baby bottle, some baby clothes, a scrapbook and a digital wristwatch. Serenity was confused with these gifts.

"Are you sure these gifts will be good?"

Téa had a confident look on her face and explained. "I am positive Serenity. What you need to do is put these together in one present. But, the watch, you have to give it to Tristan first and then show him the other gifts in secrecy. It's perfect."

"Alright, I trust you, Téa." Serenity and Téa wrapped up the baby supplies up into a gift and then put the watch into a small box that it's the exact size.

"Serenity, by tomorrow, Tristan will blow his top when you tell him." said Téa.

As Serenity took the gifts and thanked her for the help, someone was watching from far away watching their actions.

"She's all alone, sir. I found out her parents won't be home for a while."

"Wonderful, tomorrow I shall go down there and visit young Téa and make her mine."

"Understood Mr. Marik. Over and out."

* * *

Whoa nelly! What a damn plot twist! What did you think of the chapter, you guys? Did I make you guys go all "Oh shit!" at all? If I did, then that is a good thing. So, what plans does Marik intend to do with Téa and how will Tristan react to Serenity's pregnancy? I have no clue. If you wanna know, just leave them reviews and I will come on back with a new chapter for all you peeps. See You Next Time!


	4. The Secret's Out

Welcome all! I hope you enjoyed out little commercial because there wasn't any to begin with. So, let us get back to what's going on now. If you think I kept you on edge last chapter, just wait what I got for you this chapter. Enjoy peeps!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Princess of Sorrow** - Well, you know what might happen next, you logging on sometime :P. But, tha ks for your review. Need that inspiration.

**Autobot00001** - I am gonna keep going. Now that I HAVE to finish this story. The reason is of you. But, that ain't the point. Look, I will end the story down to the last word. Which will be a lot of chapters away. Lol

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Yep, HUGE plot twist that I put in. I hope that things start getting better or something like that.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I know what I said. But, We got a little problem on the Vanishshipping side, but something might happen on the Ardentshipping side. It's all going to be pretty bad soon. Just you wait.

**white pedal** - Oh dear is right, but you ain't seen nothing yet.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

It was 3:00 a.m. and Serenity quietly got up from her bed as she knew that it was the day of her and Tristan's wedding anniversary. She tiptoes her way into the kitchen to set up her surprise for Tristan. Serenity knew that Tristan was always a heavy sleeper. She went towards the counter and put a few baby bottles on it. She put baby clothes into the main closet where Tristan puts his briefcase. And finally placed a bun of bread in the oven. She put all of those clues around the house just to make sure that Tristan would get a clue. Serenity quietly made her way up the stairs and back into bed.

A few hours later, the alarm clock went off as Tristan banged on it to stop the alarm. Tristan wakes up, but he doesn't see Serenity beside him.

"That's weird. I wonder where Serenity went?" Tristan said to himself. He gets up from bed and heads towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. About 20 minutes later, he gets out of the shower and gets ready for work. Tristan dries himself off as he puts on his boxers. Tristan puts on a brown thinned striped suit and black tie. He walks downstairs to the kitchen and he sees Serenity sitting at the table drinking herbal tea.

"Good Morning Tristan."

"Morning Serenity." He walks up to her and kisses her lips. "Your up early today."

"That's because I have your anniversary present." Serenity giggles as Tristan notices a baby bottle on top of the counter and got suspicious.

"You have my anniversary present? Can you tell me what it is?"

Serenity tried to make sure he figures it out. "You will get your present when you get me my present." Serenity manages to dodge a bullet until Tristan opened up the oven and saw the buns Serenity purposely put in. Tristan still became confused on what signals Serenity is trying to show him.

"Is my present these buns?" Serenity shook her head "no" as Tristan got confused about this situation. He sighed as he looked at the clock in his ancestor's gold locket. "Oh man, I gotta get going. Serenity, I will be getting you your present when I come home from work. I got something for you that will make you happy."

Serenity got up from her chair and walked towards him. "I'm already happy because I have you." They leaned in towards each other and kissed passionately for about a minute until Tristan broke the kiss so he could get to work.

"I'll see you tonight, Serenity. I love you."

"I love you too, Tristan." Serenity fixed up his tie and grabbed his briefcase. Tristan saw baby clothes as he saw her grabbing it. Tristan started to get suspicious on what's going on. But, he didn't have time to think about it since he was going to be late for work.

As he left, Serenity was about to get dressed as well. She went upstairs to her closet to see what to wear today. A few minutes later, she put on a pink blouse with a blue jean skirt that goes down to her knees. She left right out the door with keys in hand and went off to work herself.

MEANWHILE

It is 9:00 a.m. and Atem was doing some of his paperwork that Kaiba gave him to help increase his promotional items that will be released soon. He kept filing all of those papers like it was just printing on a newspaper. It wasn't even hard to finish at all as it only took him 20 minutes to finish. As he finished his paperwork, he heard his phone ring out of his suit pocket, seeing that it was Téa calling as Atem quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atem, I got the day off today, so I was wondering if you want to come by after work today?"

"Hmmm... doing my work or spend some quality time with my fiancé?"

"Atem..." Téa got a little grumpy, but Atem laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I get off early today at 2:00, so I only have a few more hours, okay?"

"Okay..."

"I gotta get back to work. See you soon."

"Alright Atem. I love you."

"I love you too, Téa." They both get off the phone to get back to what they were doing. As Téa went to her room just to take a long nap, she gets a phone call from a blocked number.

"Hello?" As she was hearing from the other line, there was nobody. She felt confused on who it was, but to no avail, it was too quiet.

"Hello? Who is this? Can you hear me?" The person on the other line hung up as she just turned off her phone and went to sleep.

A few hours go by and Serenity is at work trying to stay calm not trying to blow her cover of being pregnant, but as she was finished with a customer, Mai comes out of Gozaburo Kaiba's office shivering.

"Hey Mai. Your shivering, are you okay?" Serenity was trying to be a good friend helping Mai for her well-being.

"Serenity, Gozaburo and I were talking about me getting a promotion."

"And then what happened?" Mai had her eyes widened when she had the thought.

"Just before he would give me a promotion, he gave me some sort of drink and then the next thing I know..." Mai tried to keep it together and further explained. "...I wake up next to him and I think he had sex with me."

Serenity gasped at this and she could not believe what she heard. "Oh my god Mai, that's terrible."

Mai grabbed Serenity by her left shoulder. "Serenity, I know that I am a married woman, but do not let Gozaburo get his grimy little hands on you." Mai leaned into her ear. "Do not let him get you. I know you are pregnant, so don't let him get a chance to have his way with you."

Mai backed away as she went back to work. Serenity continued to go back to her work station until Gozaburo overheard their small conversation.

"So Serenity is expecting, huh? This will be perfect. Once I have sex with her, the baby's DNA will turn into mine. That bitch may be slick, but I have my ways of getting dirt."

Gozaburo went back into his office to plan his next move for Serenity. He had an evil look on his face as he stared at Serenity before he closed his office door.

LATER

It is 4:00 p.m. and Téa was with Atem taking a walk in the park. While they were there, they both sat on a bench relaxing.

"It's so beautiful today."

"It's as beautiful as you are." Téa blushed from Atem's compliment as she gave him a quick kiss. When they were cherishing the moment, someone walked up to them.

"Hey Téa." The man had blonde greyish hair, amethyst eyes, and wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Oh, hello Marik." she said.

"Been up to anything good?"

Téa was silent in front of him, but she didn't want to be rude in front of Atem. "Yeah, I'm getting married."

Inside Marik's head, his heart was shattered, but he had to hide it so he could be able to keep her to himself. Marik still kept on his poker face and continued the conversation.

"Wow, that's pretty good. Maybe I might come."

"Sorry Marik, but I am not inviting anyone just yet. Right now, I just want to prepare before anything."

Atem stepped in and talked with Marik. "Look Marik, now is not a good time. We have to go anyways, right?" Téa nodded in agreement as they both got up and started to leave the park.

"Sorry Marik, maybe we can talk another time."

"Oh, that's fine. See ya!" As Atem and Téa left, Marik was leaving the park himself as he was thinking. 'I know she is hiding it, but I know she doesn't want to be with me. So, I'll make sure I take out her fucking boyfriend. Look out Atem because Death is calling your name.'

As Atem and Téa left the park, they were heading back towards Téa's house. On their way, they started talking more.

"Téa, who was that man anyway?" Atem asked.

"Marik is someone I knew before I met you. You weren't around since that Spring of Freshman year in Domino High. He was my ex-boyfriend. He was so valiant with me. He always brought me lunch from home, he kept helping me carry my books when I didn't need the help. He was always there for me until one day, I saw him fucking around with another girl behind my back. I caught him messing around with her and he was cheating on me. He broke my heart that day. Until I met you Atem, you changed my life forever."

Atem wrapped his arms around Téa's waist. "Téa, I wanted to make you happy. That's why our bond will never be broken. If that means keeping you away from any type of jerks that tried to have their way with you or breaking your heart. I'll be there to pick you up from that."

Téa shed a tear from hearing what Atem said and kissed him on the cheek. As they headed back to Téa's house, Atem wanted to say something to her.

"Téa, next month, you and I will be moving into our new home. And it's not too far either. Just start packing up your things soon, okay?"

Téa nodded. "Alright Atem" Atem leaned in and passionately kissed Téa for a good minute and a half just as the sun was setting. They broke their kiss as Téa unlocked the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting for you, Atem."

As Atem and Téa had their moments, Tristan just makes it back home from work as Serenity was in the living room waiting for him.

"Hey Serenity. I got something for you."

"And I have something for you too." Tristan was too hardheaded to wait, but he wanted to give her a gift for their anniversary.

"I wanna go first." Tristan was holding a small brown box. Tristan gave it to Serenity. "Go on Serenity. Open it up." Serenity opened up the box to show the emerald necklace that Tristan saw on display a while back. Serenity started to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Tristan, it's so beautiful." Tristan went up to her to put it on her. She enjoyed the necklace that Tristan gone through all the trouble with. As she was in awe with the necklace, she didn't forget the true gift that she had for both him and her.

"Thank you Tristan. I love it. But, I want you tell you your gift."

"Sweet. What's the gift you got for me?" Tristan asked, but Serenity grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Tristan, your gift is for both of us because we're going to have a baby."

When Tristan heard her, he was lost with words. All he said was "A baby? We... are having... a baby?"

Serenity was giggling a little from the look on his face. Tristan just jumped on her and kissed her passionately as he grabbed her gently. He broke the kiss to jump around the walls through excitement and went back on the couch to try and calm down.

"Okay, got that out of my system. But, how far along are you?"

"Right now, I am currently 9 weeks. I tried hiding it from you and it worked. I even left out clues for you."

"Oh. Well, I guess I didn't get the picture until now." The both of them laughed at that as Serenity started to get hungry.

"I'm getting hungry. I'm in the mood for some pizza tonight. How about you?"

Tristan had to agree with her. "That would be great." Tristan started to dial the number to Pizza Mansion to get a pizza for the two of them.

* * *

Okay, I know that it some time to get done, but the chapter is done. Now that Tristan finally knows that they having a baby, what will Gozaburo's plans be for Serenity? And what about Atem and Téa? Is Marik gonna do everything in HIS power to try to prevent that wedding to happen? You have to keep reading in the next chapter that I will write soon. So, leave them reviews and I will return for said chapter. See You Next Time!


	5. Someone is Watching You

Hey you guys, what's up? It's me, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) And I apologize if I took too long to update. I had work and school, also had to go to mandatory appointments which were a pain in the ass. But, I can still write this chapter either way. So, let's get to the next chapter now. Ok? Ok. So, I would talk about Serenity and Tristan, but we'll get back to them in a minute. Right now, let us focus on Atem and Téa until we get there.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - This is the exact reason I put in the suspense genre because it will be putting all of you on edge.

**Princess of Sorrow** - Okay, fair enough. But, if you think that was bad, just wait until you see what I have in store for you in this chapter.

**white pedal** - Well of course he is happy. He was jumping all around the walls last chapter, but can you imagine a grown man bouncing off the walls like crazy just to know he's expecting? Give it a thought.

**Autobot00001** - Well, I can't give away spoilers or else it takes away the big suspense in the story.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Téa had found out that Atem got a new house for him and Téa. She and Atem had checked out the place to see what they would be in store for. Both of them looked around and saw two bedrooms, two bathrooms (One on the first floor and one in the basement), a clean kitchen, and a backyard that was big enough to play around in or have a small barbecue for the summer. They both enjoyed the place very much and is looking forward to live in there. When Téa got back home around 2:00 p.m., Téa's parents came back on a business trip just before she came home a couple of minutes before she did, Téa went up to them and wanted to talk to her parents about the situation.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" she said.

Her parents went into the living room and Téa started to explain.

"Okay, you both know about my boyfriend Atem, right?" Both parents nodded and remembers Atem.

"You mean that young man who saved your life from a bad man?" said her mother.

"The same Atem that has that spiky punk hair? Yeah, I know who he is. He is your boyfriend. But, I don't know if he is a good man for you."

Téa could not believe what she was hearing from her father. "Dad, Atem is a nice guy. He puts me first before himself. He risked his life just to save mine. And I love him."

Téa's father just sighed from that remark. "Téa, he is a nice person, but I don't know how you two can't be separated."

"Well Dad, if you'd just get to know him more, you would understand the real him."

Her father was the type of person to turn away every boy in Téa's life, but he only does it to protect her. Ever since the relationship she had with Marik broke her, she was depressed until the start of her Senior Year in Domino High when she met Atem.

"Okay, invite him over for dinner tonight and we will have a nice chat with him. We have to rest up for the day anyways since we have had a long trip back." Téa went up to her dad and hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy. I'll go tell him now."

Téa ran up to her room with almost all of her stuff packed up ready to move into Atem's new house and start their new lives together. She grabbed her cell phone and called Atem to tell him to come over to her house tonight.

_"Hello?"_

"Atem, hey. It's Téa."

_"What's wrong?"_ Atem had a sixth sense that something was wrong the minute she started to talk in a certain tone.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong..."

_"Téa, I can tell by the tone of your voice. Just tell me what's the matter."_

Téa took a deep breath in and exhaled to explain it to him. "Okay, my parents want you to come over for dinner tonight. My parents want to get to know you a little more. Plus, I haven't had a chance to tell them the 'thing' we are planning."

Atem tried to keep his cool and managed to stay chill. _"Okay Téa. Tonight, you and I are going to tell them the story about us and if they accept us, then we will be a big happy family. You and me are a team, don't ever forget that."_

"Okay Atem. See you tonight."

_"I will see you then. I love you."_

"I love you too, Atem."

They both hung up their phones as they began to prepare for a night they will never forget. But, what they didn't know is that Marik somehow hacked the phone lines between their phones as he has the technology for spying.

"So, her parents are having Atem over for dinner. I better have my spy keep a close eye on them if something happens." Marik went into his basement as he saw his personal spy living there. He had posters of his past victims that he crushed, but not killed, hanging on his wall. He also had two laptops hooked up over by a table to keep an eye on people Marik hired him to watch.

"Souza, I have a job for you." Marik's personal spy is named Souza Preston. He had dark brown eyes, short black hair with blue locks, and a silent attitude.

"What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to spy on Téa through her kitchen window, but don't get caught. Her parents are inviting Atem over and if any of them catch your ass, they'll know I sent you and take MY ass down. So, don't let anyone see you."

Souza got up from his beanbag seat and stood up. "Spying is what I do. I'm a ninja when it comes to getting any information. You can count on me, Mr. Marik."

"Excellent, now since it will be at night, you need to be there around six o' clock. Get as much information as you can."

Marik had dark thoughts going on in his mind as he needed, no, he WANTED Téa by his side to care for him for the rest of his life. But, if she turned him down, he has bigger plans for her.

MEANWHILE

Serenity was at her job when she is now 12 weeks pregnant. Her growing belly was barely visible as she tried to hide it from her boss Gozaburo. As she was working, Mai came in from the back room and walked up to Serenity.

"Hey Mai, you look better than ever now."

"That I am Serenity. I told my husband about the issue and he's reporting our boss as we speak." Mai didn't tell anyone about the issue of Gozaburo had with his feminine employees that he has sex with them in his own spare time and told them not to tell anyone or something bad would happen to them. The only reason he didn't tell Mai because not telling Mai would be an open opportunity for getting close to Serenity since Mai protects her like she is her older sister. However, Gozaburo had different plans for Mai.

"Mai!" Gozaburo yelled as Mai turned to him. "May I see you in my office please?"

"Coming. Serenity, I won't be long." Mai walked with Gozaburo as he directed her towards his office with his arms crossed pointing to the door with his head nodding towards it. Gozaburo slammed the door behind him and Serenity knew that wasn't good.

Gozaburo pointed to his seat as Mai was directed to do. Gozaburo sat down at his desk as his fingers were crossed together like he meant business.

"You know why I called you in here, right?" he said angrily.

"It's over Gozaburo. I already told my husband the story about your employee sex time, he's already telling the police about it as we speak."

When Mai told her plan to Gozaburo, he just chuckled in disbelief. "The police... They won't make it here in time to what I am about to do to your friend, Serenity."

Mai was in shock of what she heard. 'No! He already knows Serenity is pregnant.'

"I found out that Serenity was pregnant the minute it started to spread as a rumor throughout the store." he continued. "Yes, one employee told another and so on and so forth. Until I find out that the rumor was true as Serenity started to show belly bump. Now that bitch and I will keep fucking by force until I can change the baby's DNA into mine. Also Mai, you are fired. SECURITY!" Gozaburo pressed a button to bring in one of his bouncers in the clothing store and grabbed Mai.

"You won't get away with this, you fucking perverted creep." Mai yelled.

"Such harsh words coming from someone who can't do a thing. Ferb, escort her out of my store at once."

Ferb grabbed Mai from her waist and carried her out of the door and towards the exit of the store. As Mai tried struggling, Ferb used a pinching move that causes people to fall into unconsciousness. Gozaburo watched as he saw Mai being carried away. Serenity watched as Mai was kicked out and Gozaburo gazed on Serenity with a sinister look on his face.

"Serenity, I would like to see you in my office immediately. And don't dawdle." Serenity did as he said because if she didn't listen to him, Serenity would end up like Mai. But, as Mai was thrown out, she regained consciousness and saw that she was outside of the store on a bench.

'Oh man. I just hope the police get here in before it's too late.' Mai thought.

Serenity walked into Gozaburo's office and sat down in the chair. Gozaburo had to keep a poker face on just to make sure that Serenity wouldn't get suspicious.

"So, Serenity. Time to give you your monthly evaluation." Gozaburo took out a notepad indicating all the records of his employees and it shows that Serenity had missed only one day since she was home sick on that day.

"You told me that you often got sick a few weeks ago. Did that pass already?"

"Yes sir. I felt motion sickness, but I feel fine now." Serenity had to lie through her teeth just to keep her pregnancy a secret to her perverted boss. Gozaburo knew she couldn't hide it any longer, so he got up from his seat and walked around her.

"So, you say it's because of motion sickness. Are you sure it wasn't something that you ate or was it probably because of your symptoms?" Serenity was busted, Gozaburo found out and she was caught red-handed. Serenity got up from her seat and rushed to the door as Gozaburo grabbed her by her arms.

"Just stop, please. What do you want from me?" she said in a scared tone.

"I want you. You and your baby are my property now." Gozaburo pulled her to the wall as he pressed a button under his desk which revealed a secret room for those that he has sex with. The room had red wallpaper, a heart-shaped bed, and red covers and throw pillows everywhere.

"Gozaburo please. Don't take my baby away from me and Tristan, please?!" she tried to fight out of his grip, but to no avail, she couldn't as Gozaburo smacked her face and left a red mark. Serenity started to tear up as Gozaburo dragged her into the room. Gozaburo could hear large banging on his office door and he knew nobody could try to break it down.

While outside, Mai was in the store trying to break down Gozaburo's door down, but couldn't. Just as when she was about to give up, the police managed to get to the store just in time.

"Excuse me miss, do you work here?" he asked Mai.

"Yes, my friend is about to get raped by our boss. But, this door won't break down." Mai tried all that she could to break it down until one of the cops grabbed something from out of his pocket and put it through the keyhole.

"What's he doing?" Mai was confused on what the cop was using.

"Picking the lock. This is our expert of lock-picking. Lucas Rama." Lucas picked the lock and managed to get the door open.

As they broke inside, Gozaburo was in his private room ripping off Serenity's clothes showing nothing but her bra and panties, plus her exposed belly bump. Serenity tried to crawl away from his bed, but he was about to have sex with her. Outside of the room, the police inspected Gozaburo's office and saw buttons under his desk. Lucas pressed it, thus revealing Gozaburo's private room to find a near naked Gozaburo and Serenity about to have sex.

"FREEZE! Step away from the woman and nobody gets hurt!" Gozaburo got up from the bed and put his hands in the air. The cops handcuffed him behind his back and escorted him outside of the mall towards their police car. As two of the cops were doing that, Mai and Lucas, the one who picked the doors, went up to Serenity and comforted her.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Mai said to Serenity. She was scared shaking, but she was lucky that Gozaburo didn't have sex with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Mai helped her up as she helped her cover Serenity up with a sheet and took her home. Serenity was lucky as she walked out of the mall with Mai in Serenity's vehicle. But before they went to her car, Serenity took a look at Gozaburo before he was shoved into the police car and knew that he would come back. Serenity looked the other way as Mai helped her inside and drove her back home. On the drive back, Serenity whispered to Mai.

"Hey Mai..."

"Yeah Serenity?"

"Thanks. You really saved both me and my baby."

"All a part of the job description, hun. Now let's get you home before Tristan finds out you were sexually harassed on the news."

* * *

OKAY! So, I cut this chapter a little shot because I have to be somewhere now! Did you see what happened?! You did! Great! Now, I know that I rushed in, but time is not on my side today. So, What will Tristan say when he might find out about this? And on Téa and Atem's side, how will their dinner date go out on? Let's find out next chapter. But, before I leave. leave some reviews and I'll start on the next chapter when I get back! See You Next Time! Howard Stern's Afro!


	6. Meet the Parents

Hello all you lovely readers and storytellers out there. It is I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) and today, I give you guys a new chapter that includes love, lust, and something completely random coming into my head. So, enjoy it people. Like it so much, it'll make you tell other people. Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - It was a close call, I know, but I wonder how Tristan will react when he finds out.

**Autobot00001** - Well, I don't know. She might have been traumatized from that near raping that Gozaburo almost did to her.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - If you need a heart transplant, there is a hospital right there or use the one in this jar. And about Atem and Téa, you will see momentarily.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Mai drove up into Serenity's driveway and parked her car into the garage. Mai helped Serenity out of the car and brought her inside to put her into something more fitting. Serenity removed the sheet to put on a pink shirt and white shorts.

"Serenity, I think it's best you stay home for a while." said Mai.

"I think that should be a good idea. Until this situation with Gozaburo dies down. I should stay home."

"Alright. I'll tell Tristan that you came home early today. He doesn't have to know the rest until later anyway." Serenity nodded as she laid on her bed to try to rest from all the actions that happened to her. Mai lets her sleep as she leaves the keys to Serenity's car on her dresser. Mai locks the door behind her to the house to make sure that nobody tries to break in.

'Serenity is safe, but now I have to find me a job to fend for me and my man. Gozaburo, wherever you are, I hope you are rotting in a prison cell.' Mai thought to herself as she grabbed a taxi to get her home.

MEANWHILE

It was 3:00 p.m. and Atem was back in his apartment with a few of his boxes left to take to his apartment. Atem knew he was smart to keep his clothes hanging in his closet before moving. One of his friends came back from the moving van to get one of Atem's boxes. It was none other than Tristan himself. Both of them had the day off on their timetables and used their time to help pack the boxes into the moving van.

"So Atem, any plans you have for tonight?" he asked Atem.

"Téa didn't tell her parents that we were getting married. Now I have to go have dinner with them tonight. If things go as fine as they should, I might win them over."

Tristan tries his best to be a good friend for Atem, but he was in the same situation like him. "Atem, I know you can win them over. You just be yourself and you'll be fine. I know it was rough for me having Serenity's parents accept me and Joey seemed okay with me and her being together. If it worked for me, it will work for you too. Show them your love for Téa."

Atem stood up and knew Tristan was right. "Thanks for the encouragement Tristan. I have to show them that I will do whatever it takes to help Téa."

"Yeah. As soon as we get these boxes outta here, you will earn her parents respect."

Atem and Tristan had taken all the boxes that were left from the apartment and brought them to the moving van and drove off to Atem's new home to drop off the last of the boxes before handing over his key. As the guys were almost done moving, Téa was up in her room trying to find a good outfit to wear around her parents and Atem so she can live with him and be with him. She threw various clothes on the floor trying to see what will stand out in her parents eyes.

"Urgh, this is getting hard!" Téa flopped on top of her bed and tried to figure out what to wear. "What can I wear that my parents haven't seen?" Téa checked in the back of her closet and saw a dress that she nobody has seen her wear yet. It was a flowing sparkling pink dress that went down to her lower knees. She tried it on as it actually fits her.

"Yes! I just need to shower up and find something in my jewelry box to match this." Téa did just that as she was about to get ready for the biggest night she and Atem will be in for.

About two hours have passed and Atem and Tristan finally managed to get everything from Atem's apartment and moved it into his new home and unpacked a couple of things to decorate the place. The hardest part was to get the couch inside of the house, but Tristan and Atem managed to get it inside. Atem and Tristan were just sitting on the couch trying to relax.

"Aw man, I'm so exhausted from moving your stuff, Atem. Why do you have so many fragile things?" Tristan was whining so much after he was lugging all the furniture from a second floor apartment to a good, fair house.

"Most of this came from my parents. The certain belongings that they couldn't take care of, they gave it to me." Atem sighed. As he was about to get ready to relax, he looks at the time on his watch and saw it was 5:00 p.m. while he realized something important.

"Oh no!" Atem yelled as Tristan jumped from the couch.

"What? What is it?"

"I have to go get ready. I have to be at Téa's house in an hour for dinner." Atem rushed upstairs towards the bathroom until he stopped midway towards the stairs.

"Tristan, I need you to get all my clothes in my car. Just put them on my couch." Atem tossed Tristan the keys to his car as Atem went straight towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Tristan was at his car grabbing all of Atem's clothes that were still on hangars as he carried all the clothes into the house and placed them on top of the couch. After fifteen minutes of showering in the cold water Atem had no choice but to endure, he was cleaned up and was in a towel covering his manhood. As he went downstairs, he saw his clothes stacked on the couch neatly. He saw Tristan in the kitchen knowing Atem would come downstairs.

"Thanks Tristan. You have really been a big help with me today." Tristan was still in the kitchen as he heard Atem from there.

"No problem man. Just put on some clothes, please. I don't feel comfortable with you running around in a towel." Tristan said to Atem.

"Oh, right." Atem grabbed his clothes of choice to wear for his dinner date with Téa and her parents and ran upstairs to an empty room to get dressed. Atem wore black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, and a black jacket. Atem walked back downstairs looking great. Tristan saw Atem with clothes on as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You look great Atem."

"Thanks, I just hope that Téa's parents think that too." Atem put on his cologne and deodorant as he rushed straight out the door with his key to the house. Tristan came from behind as he told Atem he was heading home.

MEANWHILE AGAIN

Téa had on her pink dress as she was still doing her makeup to get ready for their dinner date. She was putting on her lipstick, put on her earrings, doing her hair, and curling her eyelashes. She and Atem really wanted this to go perfectly. She saw the time on her clock that it was about to be 6:00. Téa got a text from her phone from Atem letting her know he was downstairs in front of her house. But, what both of them didn't know was there was an uninvited guest from outside the house, Marik's little spy, Souza.

"Okay, she's heading downstairs. And her boyfriend arrived just now."

_"Excellent. Just get as much dirt as you can on them. I have an idea that will make them both squirm."_ Marik wanted to make sure Souza could get many secrets out of Atem and Téa as possible without being caught.

Right on cue, Atem was outside of the house. Atem was all set and prepared for what's to come. Atem took a deep breath and exhaled as he exited his car and walked towards Téa's house. He rang the doorbell to wait for someone to answer the door. The door opens up to show Téa's mother at the door wearing a floral dress and her long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hi there. You must be Atem."

"Yes, I am. You must be Téa's mother, am I right?"

"Yes. My name is Sylvia. Come in, Téa will be right down. Just wait here until she comes down." As she went to go get her husband, Téa came down the stairs carefully as she was wearing heels. Atem looked up and saw how beautiful she looked in her dress. Atem felt the world stopping for a second to watch his fiancé come down the stairs. She came down and stopped in front of Atem.

"Téa, you look so beautiful tonight." Atem held her hand and kissed it as Téa felt goosebumps up and down her spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Atem." Atem held her close to her as both their hands became intertwined, but they knew that tonight was important to them both. Atem let go of her as he knew Téa's parents were going to be a tough nut to crack.

"I better go check on my parents." But as Téa was about to do so, her parents walked in. Atem had to keep a serious face just to earn their trust.

"Hello, you must be Atem. I am Téa's father, Alex. It's nice to meet you." Atem saw Alex extend his hand towards him as he gladly took it and accepted the handshake.

"It's an honor to meet you too, sir." Alex saw Atem on how he dressed, how he looks, but he is still not convinced he is the right person for his daughter.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Sylvia moved their conversation to the kitchen as Atem wanted to know more about Alex and Sylvia a little more as Alex wanted to know more about him. Alex grabbed her daughter's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Téa, I don't know if I could trust him."

"Dad come on. Give him a chance. He's trying his best to impress you." Téa wanted to tell her father about their marriage, but decided to wait a little longer to tell them.

"Okay Atem, we are having rice balls and fugosushimi, the rare Japanese poisonous blowfish." Sylvia is known to be a great cook, even though nobody ever saw her cook. But, she cooks instant meals for Téa if she was left alone in the house. Sylvia served the food to her family and Atem as they thanked her for the food. As they were eating their meals, Alex started making conversation with Atem.

"So Atem, tell us about yourself." Atem held onto Téa's hand under the table as he started to talk about himself.

"Okay. Well, I am 21-years old, I like to play card games a lot, and I am madly in love with your daughter." Not the kind of information Alex wanted to hear, but he was trying. Téa then spoke up to help him out.

"Dad, Atem is a great guy. He even works at Kaiba Corp. downtown as Kaiba's secretary." Téa saved him on that, but Alex still wanted to see proof that Atem is the right guy.

"Mr. Gardner, I actually work at Kaiba Corp. and I get paid good money just to help out Kaiba. However, I do come from a wealthy family residing in Egypt. My parents moved back there when I managed to afford a place of my own and I have also been helping Téa. I take her out to the best places out there. So, if you don't like what you see, that's fine. But, I love Téa for who she is and she loves me for the same reason."

Atem held Téa's hand in front of Alex and he was convinced enough to see these two in love, but Alex still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"You have convinced me, but I want to see you kiss." Alex had a determined look on his face seeing if his own daughter would be lying to him.

"Honey, please. Is that really necessary?" Sylvia protested.

"I want to see if this is true love." Téa saw the look in his eye and she wanted to prove her father wrong. She grabbed Atem's collar and threw him into a deep kiss in front of her parents. Atem returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Téa's waist. They had put in so much passion into that kiss, Alex saw something glittering on Téa's finger when he didn't notice it at first.

"Téa, is that a ring on your finger?" Atem and Téa ended their kiss as Téa spoke up.

"Yes Dad. Atem gave me this ring. Him and I are planning to get married."

Alex was now at that point he was upset hearing that his own daughter was getting married to someone who he barely knows, but Sylvia was in shock hearing this and she was proud. Alex just slammed his hands on the table when hearing those words.

"NO! FLAT FUCKING NO!" Alex was steaming when he saw what was happening in his own home.

"But Daddy, I love him!" Téa cried.

"Out of the question. Nobody is getting married." Alex was breaking his own daughter's heart. Téa rushed upstairs into her room in tears. Atem followed her from behind.

"Téa wait!" Alex saw Atem run after her as Alex made a huge mess of things for this dinner. Sylvia stood up and spoke up.

"I hope you're happy Alex. You broke our daughter's heart." She stormed out of the kitchen as she went upstairs to check on the couple as Alex was all alone in the kitchen left to do the dishes.

"URGH! What is wrong with me?!" Alex had to calm down to try and think and let all of these events sink into his head.

* * *

Okay, that was a HUGE cliffhanger that I left for you guys. I hope this makes up for all the VanishShipping I barely put in. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this will continue next chapter. Why is Téa's father being so hard-headed? And how will they be able to cope with the situation they just put themselves in? We gotta find out in the next episode. Until then, leave your reviews and I will be back for the conclusion to this dinner fest. See You Next Time!


	7. Love Conquers All

What up you guys? I hope I did not disappoint you guys with that cliffhanger. But, the continuing saga will continue! So says The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! So, I give you guys the newest installment of The Best Gift. Here we go!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I know, right? Has he ever heard of "Don't judge a book by its cover?" Parents just don't understand.

**white pedal **- Serenity is fine, but Téa is not. Now he gotta set things right.

**Autobot0001 **- it might get more intense later in the chapter, if you get my meaning, lol.

**Princess of Sorrow** - Oh yes! You log in! (Pops confetti) Okay, I am calm now. Anyways, what is everyone is going through, you just gotta read on to find out. ;)

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Téa's father was steaming like a vegetable, back with Serenity in her home, she just woke up from her long nap seeing the room dark. She gets up from bed and walks around the house and sits down into the living room watching the news. She saw the time and it was 7:00 p.m. now. As she was watching the news, Tristan comes in from helping Atem packing up all of his boxed up belongings into his new home. Tristan came in and saw Serenity as he came in and sat down right next to her.

"hey..." Serenity said weakly. Tristan kissed her as she kissed back.

"How was your day, Serenity?" As she was about to talk to him about her day, an important news update came in.

_"We have just received news about a manager who molest his female employees has been arrested today as he was caught in the act as we was about to rape one of his female employees who was also pregnant. The man was revealed to be known as Gozaburo Kaiba. He used to be the CEO and Chairman of Kaiba Incorporated until his step-son took over the company. He started to hold a business in Domino Mall at a clothing store until these events happened."_

Tristan saw what he was looking at and it was Serenity's job. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the news anchor as he turned up the volume.

_"Police say there were no witnesses when he raped his female employees. Some say that the women wanted to have sexual intercourse with this man, other female employees say that they were drugged by their boss. Gozaburo Kaiba is being held in contempt under prison bars until the announcement of the court case. CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba is also pressing charges against him for slander of his company name a few years back. As Gozaburo is locked up until court, Police are still undergoing investigation of sexual harassment and rape to his employees as we bring you more details."_

Tristan changed the channel and turned to Serenity. "Did that really happen today?" Serenity nodded without even saying anything. "Oh man, Serenity I am sorry."

Tristan wrapped her arms around her to give her comfort, but Serenity was still able to escape rape unharmed. If it wasn't for the police, she would have lost her child.

"Tristan, I wanted to tell you, but I would be afraid I would lose my job. I should be the one who is sorry." Tears came out of their eyes as they managed to avoid any serious problems. "I almost lost our baby if the police hadn't shown up. If they came any sooner, I would be scarred for life." she said.

"It's okay Serenity. As long as you and the baby is safe, that's all that matters." Tristan held Serenity tight as he gave her butterfly kisses on her face to wipe away the tears.

MEANWHILE

Back in Téa's home, she was upstairs in her room crying in her bed because of her father not accepting Atem as her husband to be. Atem was doing his best to try to calm her down as he rubbed her back and tried to reason with her.

"I can't believe him. My dad is such a jerk." she said. Atem picked her up and gave her comfort.

"I don't care Téa." Atem grabbed her hand as he stared her right in the face. Téa was speechless when he didn't care what her Dad thought of him. "If you father doesn't want to accept us, then we can still make this work. I will do everything I can to try to stand up to your father and tell him that he will never separate us. Not him, nor anyone in that matter."

While Atem was talking, they both heard knocking on Téa's door.

"Who is it?" Téa said grunting.

"It's your father. Téa sweetie, can we talk? I calmed down now." Téa wanted to believe him, but after breaking her heart, she had second thoughts of what to do. Atem held her hand and knew that she and Atem can make it through this together.

"Come in." Alex opened the door and walked in on their small conversation.

"Téa, I want to apologize for the way I acted when you told me about your marriage announcement. It was uncalled for and it caught me by surprise." Alex's only daughter was getting married by someone who he barely knew and got upset that she would be marrying a total stranger.

"Mr. Gardner, I love your daughter and I may not look like much, but I want to stick with her through thick and thin. No matter how bad it is, Téa is who I love and if you can't accept that, I am sorry." Aten stood up to Téa's father, Alex and he saw determination in his amethyst eyes, but he needed to know him a little better.

"Atem, is it? I may not know much about you, but I do know this. You are a brave guy to have the balls to stand up to me. But, I am not letting you marry my daughter." Atem still kept a determined face on in front of Alex until Sylvia stepped in to take matters into her own hands.

"Alex, that is enough." She stormed in as she didn't want Alex upsetting their daughter again. "Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that those two are in love with each other? Alex, look at them, Téa loves this young man and he loves our daughter." Téa and Atem were thankful for Sylvia to try to talk some sense into his head. "Sure I don't know him, but by the look in his eyes, he is a kind person to look after Téa." Téa then stood up and got off of her bed and spoke up to her father.

"Dad, I wasn't able to tell you because you were both were still on your business trips. But, I am telling you now. I love him and he asked for me to move in with him. We both agreed to be married on Christmas Day. It's like a couple of months away. That gives you plenty of time to get to know Atem."

Alex just finds out that Téa is moving in with Atem. But, Alex decided to give them a chance to see those two try to work things out.

"Alright Téa. I'll give him a chance. I will let you move in with him, but if you decide to leave him, you won't be allowed to set foot back in this house, understand?" Téa's face brightened up as she went up to father and hugged him. Her face was still in tears, but they were tears of joy this time.

"Thank you Daddy. I promise you that you won't regret this." She said as Atem chimed in.

"Mr. Gardner, believe me when I say this. I will look after her. You can count on it." Alex smiled as he was telling the truth.

"Téa, since you already packed up most of your stuff, I will help you move tomorrow." Téa smiled at Alex as her mother looked on. Alex extended his hand to Atem to show a sign of friendship.

"Take care of my daughter." Atem saw his hand and shook it to show that he will do whatever it takes to keep Téa safe.

"You can count on it." Atem turned to Téa. Here, you'll need this to get inside the house tomorrow." He handed Téa a copy of the house key as he had one made during the move.

"Thank you Atem." As their little conversation was still going on, Souza was still outside recording all of this information to Marik.

"Did you get all that, sir?" he whispered in his earpiece.

_"Every word. Now that I know she is moving in with Atem, this gives me the perfect opportunity to take her."_ Marik said through the speaker. Souza immediately left Téa's house and went straight back to Marik.

Back inside, Atem wrote down the new address on a piece of paper to help Téa find the house. Atem gave it to her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Téa, even though this night wasn't what I expected, but I am glad to see you happy." He leaned in towards Téa as he passionately kissed her and cupped her cheek. She returned the kiss as they were both intertwined in their make-out session, but they forgot that Téa's parents, Alex and Sylvia, were still in front of them. Alex coughed loudly to get their attention as they stopped.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow after work." Atem got up and left the room.

"Bye Atem, I love you." Atem turned around as he heard her words.

"I love you, too." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he left. Téa fell flat on the bed and sighed in joy knowing that she will soon be married to the man of her dreams. Alex snapped her out of her daydream as he sat down beside her.

"Well, he is nice and he is determined. But, we'll need to rest up for tomorrow. Because all of this will be gone since it'll be going into your new home." he said.

"Yeah, I know." Alex kissed her forehead as he walked out of her room with Sylvia to get ready for bed as well. Sylvia turned off her light seeing Téa exhausted from tonight. As she was set for bed, Souza went back to Marik's house with all the information retrieved.

"Made it back here safe, I see." Marik said to Souza.

"Safe?! A fucking dog chased me right after I left that place. After that, I slipped on black ice and fell on my ass. I was lucky my equipment didn't break."

"Don't be a bitch. All that matters is that we have the secrets Atem and Téa have and can use them. But, we will need time to plan this. Souza, will you help?" Souza nodded in agreement as Marik laughed softly and then loudly.

"Just wait, Téa will be my servant and will be by my side forever."

MEANWHILE AGAIN

Serenity was in her bedroom wide awake as Tristan was sleeping soundless. She has had a lot of thoughts going through her mind.

'I would have lost my baby if it wasn't for Mai. But now that we don't have a job anymore, how am I going to help support Tristan and my baby? I know he went through a lot of trouble getting me that emerald necklace, but I better look for one tomorrow.' Serenity saw the time on her clock and it was 10:00 at night. She turned on the TV and she saw the news. She had it on mute so she wouldn't wake up Tristan. As she was watching, she saw a picture of Gozaburo Kaiba on the news. Serenity turned off the mute button as she wanted to hear what the situation was on him.

_"We have breaking news that Gozaburo Kaiba has escaped from Domino County Prison and is now on the loose. Police and authorities say that he killed a guard and disguised himself as one as he escaped. Police are now on the lookout for this man. Anyone who finds him or seen sightings of this man, please report it to the Domino Police at once. For those that know this man, I recommend that they lock up their doors and have their windows barred."_

Serenity shook Tristan to wake him up. "Tristan, sweetie, wake up!" She saw Tristan opening his eyes and seeing her scared while rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter, Serenity?" he said.

"Gozaburo escaped from prison just awhile ago. It said it on the news. We have ro make sure everything is locked. I know he's after me." Tristan jumped out of bed as he checked each and every door all over the house as he locked all the doors and made sure all the windows stayed shut and locked tight. Tristan went back upstairs as he saw Serenity scared when she curled up into a ball holding her belly bump.

"Don't worry Serenity, if he tries to get his hands on you, I can ask Kaiba for protection." Tristan rubbed her back to comfort her. Serenity hugged him as she was scared completely out of her mind.

"Thank you Tristan." She kissed his cheek as she fall on the bed with him starting to make out.

* * *

Aw man, I can't think of words anymore. But, I just hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because next chapter is gonna be epic. What is Gozaburo planning next and what will Marik have in store for Téa and Atem now that they will be living together? We gotta find out soon. While I work on that, leave them reviews on here and I can show you guys. See You Next Time!


	8. Something is Not Right

Ha-How's it goin' guys? It's the MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) So, last time, we find out that Gozaburo escaped from prison and is on the loose. As the clock is ticking for Serenity, she gotta find a way to get him away from her and her child. Meanwhile, Téa moves in with Atem finally. Now, let us get back to the story so we can see what happens! Plus, I didn't say this last chapter, but I made my very first cover art for this story. Awesome, right. Anyhow, enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Princess of Sorrow** -Well, I hope most of your questions will be answered in here.

**white pedal** - You know how parents are, they don't understand. Serenity gonna be safe soon, or is she?!

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Well, when it comes to Dads, they always that way with their daughters for some reason. Guess it's just parental instincts.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Anything can happen when you enter these stories of mine. Muaahahahaha...(coughes) sorry..

Special Thanks to **Autobot00001** for helping me with this chapter: Excellent Idea!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The following morning, it was 7:30 and Tristan was getting ready for work as he looked on at Serenity in her bed scared, looking out the window.

"Serenity?" Tristan was still concerned for Serenity's well-being as he had to talk to Kaiba about their current situation. Tristan walked towards Serenity as he rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. She moaned to his fingers massaging her shoulder bones. "Serenity, just try to relax. I'm gonna head off to work, okay? I'm going to call your brother Joey and see if he'll watch out for you while I'm away. Is that fine?"

Serenity held Tristan close to her as she didn't even want him to leave. "Tristan, I don't want you to go. Why can't you just stay here and call in sick?"

"Someone's gotta put food on the table Serenity." Tristan released Serenity from her grip as he held her hands into his. "Besides, you and I both know Joey can protect you, even when I am not around. I need you to be strong for me and for our child to be." He held her small belly bump as it was barely noticeable for anyone to see. Serenity wants her child to be safe from anyone that tries to threaten her family. She stopped shedding tears and put on a determined look on her face.

"Okay Tristan. I'll try to be strong." Tristan kissed her cheek as he went straight to work before he would be late. As he went into their car, Tristan dialed his phone to call Joey about Serenity's current situation.

_"Talk to me."_

"Hey Joey, it's Tristan. I need you to do something for me. Are you busy?"

"Nah man. I can talk. What's wrong?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Serenity for me." Joey became dumbfounded. Serenity's brother Joey Wheeler wasn't that very bright when it came to hearing big words. but, when it came to protecting his only sister, he just drops everything and do what he can to help her.

_"What's wrong with Serenity? Is she okay?!"_ Tristan manages to get a word in before he could explode all over Tristan over the phone.

"She's fine Joey, but someone is after her and I can't leave Serenity alone by herself. I need you to keep her company until I get out of work." Joey just heard the words out of Tristan's mouth.

_"Tristan! Why can't you just stay the fuck home with her if she's in danger?!" _Joey yelled.

"I have to go down to work so I can talk to Kaiba about asking for time off to protect her. I have to make the hours, yes, but I need to tell him that Gozaburo is on the loose and after my wife, dude!"

_"Not to mention that your wife is also my sister, Tristan!"_ Joey was really enraged by Tristan leaving her alone, but Joey took a deep breath in to calm down and then exhaled. _"Look Tristan, just because we are family, I will watch Serenity for you until you get back from work. Just try to get back soon so I can kick your fucking teeth in!"_

Tristan had some mixed feelings about this, but at least Joey said he'd keep an eye on Serenity for the day. "Thanks a lot Joey. Just get over here as soon as possible." Joey got the idea as he hung up the phone and headed straight to Tristan's house to watch his own little sister.

Tristan drove off to his job as he hung up the phone. About ten minutes later, Tristan arrived at his job and chimed in to his shift. As he was at work, Serenity was at home making sure nobody would be able to get inside. She heard the doorbell ring and she rushed downstairs to see who it was. Serenity had an umbrella in her hand if it was Gozaburo.

"Serenity? It's me, Joey. Just open the door." he was knocking on the door as Serenity peeked into the hole and it really was Joey. Serenity opened the door and she rushed towards him and hugged him.

"Oh Joey, thank God its you. Quick, get inside!" Serenity yanked Joey's arm as he was brought in the house. Serenity locked the door behind her as Joey was seriously lost.

"Serenity, what the hell is going on here?!" Joey wanted answers and he wanted them now. So, Serenity started talking and filled in Joey on what was going on.

"Well Joey, it starts out like this. It was our anniversary and..." Joey wanted to know the truth short and sweet instead of long and boring.

"Just get to the point, sis!" Joey said calmly.

"I'm pregnant Joey. But, my former boss found out about it and he wants to try to take my baby away from me and Tristan." Joey didn't know if he should be happy or upset about this.

"Serenity... I don't know what to , somehow I feel both happy and angry. I'm happy that I am going to be an uncle and all, but I am angry that someone is out there trying to get their hands on you, other than Tristan that is." he continued. "Look, Tristan called me before he left to work and he told me to keep an eye on you until he gets back. So, he made me your personal bodyguard."

While Joey was protecting Serenity, a few hours went by as Tristan went into the elevator to Kaiba's office. On his way up, the elevator stopped and Atem entered inside. He was carrying papers being sent to Kaiba to fill out.

"Tristan, you seem distant. What's wrong?" Atem knew something was up the minute he sees anyone expression on their face. He had a knack for it.

"Serenity's former boss was arrested a couple of days ago because he was about to rape Serenity." Atem became silent as he wanted more details on this. "But, Serenity's fine. Nothing serious happened yet. She's with her brother now in case something happens while I'm not home."

"Tristan, I think what you did was smart. And if you want her to be safe, I will help you. That's what friends do, keep each other safe." Atem rested his hand on Tristan's shoulder to know he will help him out. As soon as they reached the top floor, Tristan and Atem went directly towards Kaiba's office, passing the appointment desk, they both stormed in and opened the door. Kaiba saw this, but he was busy typing on his laptop.

"You two better have a good reason you stormed into my office like that." Just like that, Tristan just walked up to Kaiba like he meant business.

"Kaiba, are you aware of Gozaburo Kaiba is out there on the loose?" Kaiba stood up as he walked towards the window behind his desk.

"I know about my horrid stepfather Gozaburo. He has worked me and my little brother to the bone. I managed to take over and dethrone him. Now that I hear he is out there on the loose somewhere and after you and you're wife, it isn't my problem." Atem had to step in just to help out a friend in need.

"Kaiba, open your eyes dammit! His wife is going to be raped by your step-father and the press will go straight to you about that problem since you have his last name. Think about it Kaiba, if word gets out that Serenity gets raped and loses her child, the blame will be put on the Kaiba name." Kaiba took a minute to think about that thinking that Atem may be right.

"I'll make some calls. Tristan, you will be sent home immediately and protect your spouse. Atem, I will need you to help me make these calls." Kaiba and Atem started dialing security numbers, safety numbers, any kind of security force that can help protect Tristan and Serenity in any way.

**MEANWHILE**

Téa and Alex, her father, were finished packing the last of the boxes into their van and were about to take them to Atem's new home to unpack. She had clothes packed, her belongings put on top to prevent anything from breaking.

"Is that all the boxes you are taking?" he said.

"Yes Daddy, that's all of them. Atem texted me the address before he went to work." Téa began to give her father directions to the house as Souza was watching them from a safe distance.

"The target is on the move, Marik."

_"Excellent. Follow her and don't lose her."_As he went after the van, Téa looked into the passenger mirror and saw Souza running towards the van. She turned to her father as she was about to show him that someone was following them, but when she turned back, Souza was nowhere to be seen.

"You probably just saw a cat run by." Téa knew someone was there, but her father doesn't believe her.

'That was no cat. Whatever or whoever that was, I know that it can't be good news. I better keep my eyes peeled if whoever that was comes back.' Téa thought.

As they made it to Atem's new home, they started to carry in all the boxes inside to unpack later. It took Alex and Téa about an hour to pack the boxes and bringing them inside Atem and Téa's new home. As they finished up, Téa fell on the couch to catch her breath.

"Well Téa, I better get back. Your mother is probably getting lonely. But, remember what I said to you last night, if you leave him, you're not allowed back in my house, okay?" Téa nodded as she know what she is getting herself into. As Alex left, Téa closes the door and locks it. She then jumps on top of the couch just to relax and take a little nap.

"I'll just take a little rest. A quick nap wouldn't hurt..." Téa fell asleep right on the couch and took her nap. However, Souza saw Alex drive off as he was about to make his move.

"Oh, she is making this too easy for me. Her boyfriend isn't around and I can bring her in to Marik.." Before Souza was about to head towards the house, he saw a pit bull dog growling next to him. "Oh shit!" He was chased out of the bushes by the dog as it was trying to bite him for being in his territory.

**MEANWHILE** **AGAIN**

Tristan manages to make it back to his home. He ran right inside the house to check up on Serenity and Joey.

"Serenity? Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen." She said. Tristan heads into the kitchen as he walks into a punch in the face from Joey. He falls right to the floor.

"Joey! Why did you do that for?" Serenity yells as Joey clenches his fist from that punch.

"Hey, he had it coming. I told him this morning he was gonna get something from me." Joey explains. Tristan gets up from his punch as he grabs Joey by the shirt.

"Yeah! How about I give you my boot shoved up your ass?!"

"You got a problem having your fist pummeled?!" As the two were arguing, they hear the doorbell ring. Tristan went to the door and saw two men in black suits.

"Sir, are you Tristan Taylor?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Agent Powell and Agent Sinope. We are from the FBI, may we please come in?" Tristan saw their badges and showed their identity as he brought them inside. Tristan brought in Serenity and Joey into the living room to listen to what these two men wanted to tell them.

"Sirs and Madame, we have sources that Gozaburo Kaiba, the man who is out looking for someone to rape, is still out there on the loose and is targeting Mrs. Taylor."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Serenity asked them.

"You and your husband will be relocated into a safe area where nobody would ever think to look, Akihabara. But, don't fear because my partner Agent Sinope will be looking after your home until the culprit has been captured."

"I suggest you start packing immediately for your safety." Agent Sinope added.

"Right, but what about my job?" Tristan asked.

"That won't be a problem sir because we have informed your superior and he will put you on paid leave until all of this nonsense is over." Tristan and Serenity began to pack their things as Joey went upstairs to help them out. Serenity packed most of her clothes since she will need some extra size clothes for later due to her pregnancy, in case the search lasts long. Joey helped Tristan and Serenity finish packing.

"Look guys, if this creep is after you and is after Serenity, I will be willing to help you by going with you. Sure, I may look like I'm getting in the way, but I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister." Tristan and Serenity talked about it for a minute and agreed to bring him along. As they finished packing and grabbed what they needed, Tristan, Serenity, and Joey took off in their car and drove off with the new location the FBI has given them. But, what they didn't know was someone was watching them from a far distance.

"So, they are on the move, huh? I'll find out where they are even if I have to kill a person or two to do it."

* * *

Oh geez, what a long chapter. But, I am on Spring Break, so I will have extra time writing more stories. But, it looks like someone is watching the couple as Souza was on the hunt for Téa. What is going to happen? How will these two couples deal with it? Just leave your reviews and see what will happen next. While you do that, check out my newest story I put up while your at it. So, check you guys later. See You Next Time!


	9. A Day on the Town

Hey all you people, I hath returned to bring to you the newest chapter to the story that is still going. Sorry to keep you waiting like that. I had too much fun on Spring Break, but I am back to bring you more suspense into this story. Now then, let us continue where we left off.

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - That's what he does. But, you should see what Téa does.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - If it were Atem's dog, I would have just pointed it out, but I dunno. Man, I am hoping so for Serenity too.

**Autobot00001** - I will, yo!

**Princess of Sorrow** - Gozaburo always tries to do something just to rape that one chick who got away. But, he might or might not.

**Melan Anime** - No need to be curious anymore, lol...

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed and Joey was driving Tristan and Serenity to their designated home until Gozaburo has been captured and is sent back to the prison cell that he came out of. They made it to Akihabara to find the home they were sent to. Joey just found it as he drove into the driveway. As they went inside with the keys that the agents had given them. They look at the inside seeing that it looks a bit messy, but that's what they need to deal with until all the crap they are dealing with passes.

"This is where we have to live?" Joey said in an angry tone.

"It's not so bad Joey. If we clean it up a little, it could be a little less like a piece of crap." Tristan said.

"I'm sure we can get the place cleaned up a little. I just hope that the last person that lived here left some cleaning supplies." Serenity looked around to find it, but there was no cleaning sprays. Just a broom and dustpan was in the house. "I guess there isn't anything. Joey, can you go into town to get us cleaning supplies for the house?"

"Sure sis, you can count on me." Joey ran out the door as he went to find cleaning supplies. Joey ran into Downtown Akihabara to find a convenience store, but while he was looking, he ran into a blonde woman.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." he said.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." She got up and it revealed to be Mai. Mai suddenly recognized who she bumped into. "Wait a minute. Joey?" Her memory became more clear. "Joey, your Serenity's sister!"

"Yeah, why? Are you trying to go after her?!" Joey got angry as Mai began to explain herself.

"No, Joey, I worked with Serenity at my job. You and I barely saw eye to eye. It's really great to catch up with you."

"Oh... Well, if you're not TOO busy. Maybe we can go out sometime?" Mai wanted to take him up on his offer, but replied.

"Sorry hun." She showed the ring on her finger. "But, I'm a married woman. But, that doesn't mean we can still hang out. What are you doing in Akihabara anyway, Joseph?"

"I can't give out that information. Besides, I need to buy cleaning supplies. I gotta scram Mai. I'll talk to ya soon!" Joey ran off to go find a store as Mai saw him run.

'That Joey, still the same knucklehead I used to know.' Mai thought. 'But, with Gozaburo out of prison, there is no doubt that he's going after Serenity first. I hope that she's safe. Wherever she is.'

About a half hour passed and Joey made it back to the house as he manages to find a bleach spray, a mop with a bucket, some liquid soap, and a box of steel wool.

"Did you find all of this stuff okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, the store that I went to had women in maids costume." Joey had the thought into his head when he wanted to go back there and see those maids again until Tristan pun hed his head and knocks him back to his senses.

"Come back down to Earth, Joey!" Tristan told him. "Come on, we got a lot of cleaning and redecorating to take care of."

**MEANWHILE**

It's 6:00 p.m. and Téa was unpacking all her stuff and decorated the house a bit. She sits back down on the couch just to relax until she hears the tumbler on the door hearing someone entering the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" It was Atem who just came back home from working. He looks around to see if Téa came by to drop off her stuff. He looks around seeing a few empty boxes, knowing Téa was here. He goes down the hall to his bedroom to see that his mattress and box spring was already set up. Atem became suspicious. "Okay, someone has to have been here." Atem checks out the living room and he spots Téa taking a nap on the couch. Atem saw her sleeping when she was actually playing a small prank on her.

"(sigh...) I guess Téa got tired." Atem kissed her forehead as he carried her bridal style to their new bedroom as he placed her gently on the bed. The minute he let go, Téa grabbed him by his suit and brought him into a deep kiss. Atem fell for her trick hook, line, and sinker. Atem returned the kiss as he took off his suit and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you today." Téa whispered.

"I missed you too. I see your day was a little busy."

"Yeah, it was. But when I was heading to our new home, I saw a man in black today. I didn't know if he was following me or was just trying out an extreme stunt." Atem became a little concerned about it, but he thought that it wouldn't be something to worry about for now. Atem gets up from the bed as he changes into a black T-Shirt and Bla k sweatpants.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he isn't any threat."

"I hope not Atem. Now that you and me are living together, we'll both be leaving for work at the same time."

"Yes, but I will be the last one here. And the good thing about that is.." Atem gets on the bed with Téa "That I get to come home to see you every day." Atem leans on Téa and kisses her again as both of their lips felt like they were going to melt in each other's hands. Atem removes the straps of her shirt as Téa began to take off his. Before they were about to go at it, Téa's stomach begins to growl loudly. Atem stopped and tended to her.

"I guess you must be hungry." Atem said to her.

"Yeah, I guess I skipped lunch so I could unpack most of our stuff." Téa blushed a tint of pink from her growling stomach. Atem gets on his phone and orders take-out for the two of them. As he was ordering food, Souza was watching from outside the house seeing them that they almost got intimate with each other.

"Marik, Atem almost made his move with you know who."

_"Oh he did, did he? Alright, get back to the house, it looks like I have to step in and take care of this."_

"Yes Marik. I'm heading back now." Souza quickly fled as Téa turned towards the window Souza was at.

"I could have sworn I saw that guy again. What does he want with me? Unless it has to do with Atem." she said to herself.

"You alright Téa? You seem a little distracted." Atem sat on the bad and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just seeing things."

Souza ran for like 20 minutes back to Marik's to give him the information. Souza ran inside and locked the door behind him. He ran out of breath as Marik walked in from the kitchen.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Marik wanted answers, but Souza still tried catching his breath from running all over the block. It took about a few minutes until he could finally be able to breathe again. Instead, he took out his notepad and gave it to Marik for his recent study. Marik looked at it carefully and found out Atem and Téa's new address to their home. "You have done well. All I need to do is wait until tomorrow and Téa will be mine."

"There might be a problem." Souza told Marik. "I think she might have seen me peek at her a few times. She might be onto me."

"Well, that's just perfect!" Marik shouted sarcastically. "Looks like we'll have to wait a little fo her to forget you. In the meantime, I will have to see her myself. We shall give it a month until she forgets all about you. If it doesn't, we will make our move." Marik went back into the kitchen as he picked up a fork and shot it to the wall. Marik couldn't believe that his best spy got caught.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Serenity and Tristan awakens from their slumber as they were forced to live in a small home with only 2 bedrooms and a bathroom and with Joey to go with them, they have better protection. It's 8:00 a.m. as Tristan makes an Eggs and Bacon breakfast for the three of them. As Tristan was almost done cooking, Serenity walks in from the bathroom.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Serenity walks in as she is now 15 weeks pregnant revealing a small bump on her belly.

"Hey, I see your making breakfast for us."

"Joey too. I feel bad that we have to have him get our stuff since neither of us can leave." Tristan added.

"I know, me too. Why don't we just go out and check out Akihabara for a little while and check out the places around here." Tristan gave it some thought to try to hide Serenity in plain sight, so he went with the idea.

"Sure, let's go after we're done with breakfast. But, we have to try to keep your identity hidden. Who knows if Gozaburo is around."

"Right, Joey did buy me some new clothes to help me out." After they finished with breakfast leaving Joey his plate since he was still asleep, Tristan and Serenity got ready to go out on the town. Tristan wore a blue striped shirt, and Khaki shorts. Serenity wore a sun hat, sunglasses, a red blouse, and blue jeans.

"Excellent, ready?" Serenity nodded "yes" as they went put to check out the stores. Joey head the door close as it woke him up. He enters the kitchen as he sees a plate of breakfast that Tristan and Serenity left for him.

"I guess they went out. Tristan better keep her safe if he knows what's good for him." Joey said as he began to chow down on his food.

Tristan and Serenity were checking out the sights of Akihabara. They saw teens playing Sachiko machines, spending quarters on anime merchandise, and saw so many eateries that the town had. As they went inside of a small store, the couple saw lots of Anime merchandise across the aisles as they entered a Movie store. As they looked around, there was a man trying to flirt with the Maids who work there. The man wore a red shirt, blue sleeveless jacket, pants, boots, and an American Flag bandana showing some of his blonde bangs.

"Hey there sweetie. The name's Keith, Bandit Keith. How would you like to spend some time with me after your shift." As he said that, Keith grabbed her skirt as the Maid smacked him across the face taking the sunglasses off of his Maid stormed into the back as she alerted the manager. Keith got up from that rejection as he saw Serenity in his sights. He walks up to her as she was checking out the movies she would be interested in.

"Hey there." Keith wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get smacked again, so he started small until he began to get sexual.

"Oh, hello. Do you work here?" Serenity asked.

"No, but I do know that this anime here would be good for you. And for me."

"I don't know if you would enjoy watching this. It's called Bottle Fairy and I don't think you would like this."

"No, but I would enjoy seeing you watch it." Keith began to make his move as Tristan found Serenity as she was about to get a hand put up her shirt.

"HEY!" Tristan yelled. "Stay away from her!" Tristan grabbed Serenity as she was by his side. "What were you trying to do flirting with my wife?" Tristan punched Keith in the face as the Maid came back with the Store Manager who saw what Keith was trying to do.

"That's the man, sir! He tried to strip me down, that perverted freak!" The Maid yelled as she pointed to Keith. The Manager stepped in and used his authority.

"Sir, since you keep trying to flirt with the female customers and my employees, I am banning you from my store. SECURITY!" The manager called in his two 7-foot tall security guards as they carried Keith by the arms and threw him out of the store.

An hour later, Serenity and Tristan returned to their assigned home as Joey saw them walk in with new movies and a DVD Player to watch the movies on.

"Where did you guys go?" Joey asked.

"We went shopping for a bit and we got you a little something." Serenity pulled out a small figurine set of Flame Swordsman for him and have given it to him.

"Wow sis, it looks great."

"Well, you have to put it together. That's the trick." Tristan added.

"Yeah, that's true. So, did anyone figure out who you guys were?"

"I don't think so. But, I just hope that nobody finds out where we live or at least followed us." said Tristan.

It started to get dark out and Bandit Keith was by the docks of Akihabara kicking a can on his way to the bar. Keith became so frustrated, he shot the can straight into the water having to be thrown out of one of his favorite stores.

"Ah man, kicked out of another store. Man, I need to get better at this stuff."Keith said to himself until someone overheard him and walked up to him. It was a man in a black trench coat.

"Better at what, I might ask?" Keith saw the man as he got suspicious.

"Why should you care. It's not like you want to get intimate with a girl."

"No, but I do want to have sex with just one and that one girl is going to have my soon to have baby!" The man removes his hat to show it was Gozaburo.

"Can you teach me the way of intimacy?" Keith bowed to him as Gozaburo had a smirk smile on his face.

"I will teach you, but you will have to do something for me."

* * *

Well, this just became intense quickly. So, this chapter is done, but running out of ideas though. So, what does Gozaburo have in store for Keith? And what backup plans does Marik have in store for Atem and Téa? Just read and review, dudes and dudettes. And I will return with the best of the best. See You Next Time!

P. S. - Happy St. Patrick's Day! Yenga Hengi Dinger!


End file.
